


A Typical Tuesday Night

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Late Nights, Sleepy Cuddles, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: (Prompt: Imagine coming home late, seeing Dean waiting up for you)





	A Typical Tuesday Night

It had been a typical Tuesday, you had been at work at the hospital, today you had assisted a heart surgery and your normal registered nurse duties. You were happy when home time finally rolled around, you cleared your belongings from your office quicker than normal and was out the door before any other nurse could interrupt your freedom for the night. So, out the door you were, and heading back to you and your boyfriend, Dean Winchester’s apartment. You were tired and needed a stiff drink and of course a good nights sleep. You make your way out to your car and begin to drive home, it was raining, and you loved it.

When you arrived home a little while later, you went in search of Dean. When you couldn’t find him in the lower level of the apartment, you walk upstairs. You come across your bedroom, and of course Dean is lying on the bed, still in his clothes, TV on a low volume and his eyes half lidded closed. You sit on the bed, and as you do, Dean’s eye opened when he felt the bed sink. “Hey you.” You grinned at him, as he looked at you sleepily, before grinning as well.

“Hey baby…” he mumbled, “How was your day?” He said adjusting his position on the bed.

“Hmm, tiring…” you replied, with a yawn.

“Hmm… you could just climb into bed… and sleep…” he said between yawns.

That’s when you considered not even bothering with that drink, shower or anything you planned to do when you got home, and just get into bed beside Dean, cuddling until you fell asleep, sounds perfect, doesn’t it?

“I need to have a shower...", you groaned before adding, "You didn’t have to wait up for me you know…?”

His face however said it all. “But, I wait up for you every Tuesday night late shift babe.” Dean grinned.

“True.”

It was true, Dean waited up no matter how tired he was, every Tuesday night when you were working late. You never knew why he did it, but you did certainly appreciate it. It's then when you get up to go have that very much needed shower after doing hospital work all day long, but Dean stops you, and pulls you down until you are lying down against him.

“What do you say, you don't have that shower, and you crawl into bed, and we cuddle and sleep….” Dean grins at you.

You think about it a couple minutes, before deciding you couldn’t be bothered with anything but that, so you strip from your work clothes, lazily putting on your pyjamas and crawling into bed, before making yourself comftable in Dean’s pre-offered arms. “Let’s not break this tradition…” You smiled. “Never…” Dean agreed. But you didn’t hear the last words he said, as you had fallen asleep in his arms after a long day.

The End

 


End file.
